


That's Rough, Buddy

by lunaticmeap



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Comfort, Comforting Katsuki Yuuri, Domestic Fluff, Hot Springs & Onsen, M/M, Oneshot, St. Petersburg, Viktor is tired, and good to each other, and soft, just a lot of love, just two dudes being gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 21:55:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17754188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunaticmeap/pseuds/lunaticmeap
Summary: Yuuri hummed, “What’s causing you grief today? Did you give Yakov a hard time again?”Amusement was clear in his voice as Yuuri inspected the brown paper bags full of items on the kitchen counter before packing them away. Viktor could hear the clanking of the tomato puree cans and the swoosh of the fridge opening and closing.“I’m giving Yakov a hard time?” He huffed, sarcasm dripping heavily....Viktor is very very tired after a certain day at the rink and really wants an onsen, whilst Yuuri offers a compromise with a smile at his husband's misery.





	That's Rough, Buddy

**Author's Note:**

> I started binging Avatar: The Last Airbender and honestly Zuko's "That's rough, buddy" is the only thing I can think of as a title for this oneshot I am sorry

There were many benefits of living in St. Petersburg. The view from Viktor’s flat, gazing into the brightly lit skyline of the city was one. Being able to wake up with Yuuri next to him was another. But there was one thing that Viktor missed from his - albeit short - time in Hasetsu that was irreplaceable: the onsen. St. Petersburg didn’t give Viktor the luxury of sitting in the delightful mineral spring water after a long day at the rink, being very very naked next to Yuuri, to ease his muscles.

“I hadn’t realised how much I would miss your parent’s onsen until now,” Viktor whined into the couch’s pillow, voice muffled and hair disheveled from his “flop” face-down onto the long sofa.

Where Viktor had a gruelling day at the rink with Yakov’s passive aggressive reminders to work on his routine instead of waiting until the hour in which he could return home, Yuuri had spent his day off cleaning up the flat - completely unaware of the bizarre drills that the head coach had came up with that day. Viktor’s muscles were aching by the time he managed to carry the groceries from the car up ( _yes he took the elevator but anymore standing or squatting will potentially trigger him to lie right down on the floor dramatically to let Yuuri carry him and everything else in)._

Yuuri hummed, “What’s causing you grief today? Did you give Yakov a hard time again?”

Amusement was clear in his voice as Yuuri inspected the brown paper bags full of items on the kitchen counter before packing them away. Viktor could hear the clanking of the tomato puree cans and the swoosh of the fridge opening and closing.

“I’m giving Yakov a hard time?” He huffed, sarcasm dripping heavily.

Yuuri, seemingly preoccupied, took a glance at the bag again, “Did you forget to buy mince?”

“Ugh,” Viktor groaned and turned over onto his back and covered his eyes with his arm because he is just very _very_ tired. “Sorry. I thought I forgot something.”

A rather cold hand suddenly rested on his cheek, making him jump slightly before he opened his eyes to gaze into Yuuri’s sympathetic and adoring smile.

“I’ll get it tomorrow. Don’t worry too much,” Yuuri patted his head softly and lifted the silver bangs away from his left eye. He was very evidently being stared at… for a longer than normal period of time that Yuuri usually stares at him. Viktor began to feel a bit uncomfortable.

“Are you trying to find pimples on my forehead or something?” Viktor raised his eyebrows - perhaps he was a bit agitated today, but Yuuri’s stare felt a bit like scrutiny and Viktor almost snapped.

“No, not really.” Yuuri pulled his hand back, startled, and almost guilty and tried to chuckle slightly to lighten the mood, “I just… wanted to check how tired you are. You look pretty dead, to be honest.”

Viktor could only grunt in response, undenying, “Yakov was giving _everyone_ at the rink a hard time today. Literally, no one was spared from his cruelty. Even Yura. He’s making me really consider booking a plane to Japan right now.”

His husband could only quizzically tilt his head, “For what?”

“The onsen.”

Yuuri gave a mirthful chuckle, “I’ll run you a bath, later. How about that instead of spending a few thousand dollars for your business class plane ticket?”

Viktor shook his head with an exaggerated sigh, “It’s just not the same, you know? The mineral water does _such wonders_ for your skin and the hot water is fantastic. Imagine the glistening and glowing skin that I used to have, Yuuri! I look practically dead, now, as you said!!!”

“If it makes you feel any better, you’re just as radiant as ever, Vitya.”

“I also really appreciate having you naked besides me in the giant pool,” he grinned widely - if not almost devilishly - at his partner, who began to flush red and gaped at him. _Lord,_ isn’t he just the purest sinnamon roll Viktor ever had the privilege to meet.

(Sinnamon roll is an accurate description of Katsuki Yuuri because like a cinnamon roll, first you taste the sweetness that overwhelms you as you take the first bite. But then, behind that is the spicy aromatic smell and flavour of cinnamon that was the entire centre piece of the dish. Yuuri could be doe-eyed but immediately turn his gaze into the most appealing and lustful look when one can say the right trigger words.)

“Do you… well… I mean… I could give you a massage?” Yuuri was stuttering over his words, but his eyes were unwavering, and Viktor could see the burning want with the instantaneous look downwards that Yuuri made.

Viktor knew he had snatched gold when he found Yuuri, and his eyes gleamed. He raised himself onto his elbows, “Would you, solnyshko?  I could think of a lot of places where I’ll be needing your assistance tonight.”

He gave his husband a wink for good measure, and Yuuri swatted his shoulder, if only to save himself from rolling his eyes or flushing red once more.

“Dinner first,” Yuuri huffed and started to make his way back to the kitchen.

Viktor laughed heartily behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> so like i forgot that the canon spelling for Viktor is 'Victor' and I tried to tag 'Viktor Nikiforov/Katsuki Yuuri' but literally the only thing that came up was "Viktor Krum/Yuri Plisetsky" and I was SHOOK. 
> 
> Sorry if the ending feels a bit short and incomplete. I just wanted to stop the story there because this was just some writing exercise for me :)))
> 
> Also on another note do yall like... watch actual figure skating, because yoi kinda dragged me in and gave me no exit... And now every time someone starts talking about hanyu yuzuru, I start gushing about quads and javier fernandez and pyeongchang olympics and way back to sochi scandal with kim - i'm sorry: QUEEN - yuna and literally everything like bro someone actually get me help and who's excited for evgenia medvedeva to make a comeback in the next competition because i am
> 
> Talk to me on [Tumblr](https://meapistrash.tumblr.com/)!!!


End file.
